Three Brothers
by blaze1555
Summary: Three brothers, Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas end up going on missions around the worlds with a few friends in order to try and help solve the problems plauging the worlds. From the minor, such as small heartless infestations, to the major, such as the whole "heart of the world being consumed by evil" Cliche. Hiatus, I will be trying to take it off soon, I know it has been for ever.
1. Chapter 1: First Period

"Huh what's happening?" I looked around and notice I am surrounded by a swirling mist of darkness flowing around me like water would a rock. I try to summon my weapon but to no avail. It just wouldn't come to me.

"What's going on….this has never happened before…and where am I?"

I see my brothers Sora, with his spiky brunette hair and his usual red Jacket and black T-shirt and jeans with white sneakers.

Next to him I see my other brother, Vanitas, similarly dressed except his jacket is black and T-shirt is Gray along with black hair. The mist collects behind them and begins to form a humanoid shape. I gasp as I see it is an invisible. It appears behind my brothers and with a swing of its sword cuts their heads off. I wake up gasping. I put my hands on my chest and then I look around me too see I am in my room.

I hear my mother, Tifa, waking my brothers up and coming to wake me up in my room.

"Don't worry mom I'm up!" I yell out to her

"Alright Roxas, don't take too long getting ready! Your first day of high school starts today!"

"Oh right" I groan. First day of high school….another year…. Suddenly Sora and Vanitas burst through my door yelling "Get up Roxas" I knew that they were just looking forward to tormenting me at my first day… or at least Vanitas was… Sora hands me a white bundle. A new outfit, He explains.

I take out the jacket and see it is white with red highlights along with a dark grey T-shirt and some black pants with some red highlights going down the sides.

I look up at Sora"are you sure that these look ok?"

"Yeah" Sora replied "I wore them myself last year on my first day"

"Well actually…the pants were mine as was the shirt* Vanitas said slightly bored.

"Well then get out so I can change" I tell my brothers.

"Alright, alright" replied Sora and Vanitas in unison.

I finish getting dressed then go downstairs rubbing my eyes.

I see my father, Cloud, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Namely cereal. "Good morning Roxas" he said "ready for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah" I said

Then my brothers and I walked out the door on our way to high school.

Vanitas hands me a necklace. "Here you go. A new weapon for school. Better suited for you I think"

I summon a sword, the sword is a liquid blue straight sword with excellent balance and it is about 2 feet long.

"Thanks Vanitas" I said we all continue on our way.

I begin to whistle a little….

We arrive at the school about 1 hour early.

I look around and ask "where is everyone?"

Sora answered "dude…mom made us go an hour early so you wouldn't make a bad impression on the instructors"

Vanitas said "well she did that too all of us. Don't worry she won't do that every day…. I hope."

"I hope!?" I exclaimed "What do you mean by I hope!"

Vanitas chuckled "I was just messing with you Roxas"

Sora smiled "I think you need to take a lesson in sarcasm Roxas..."

"To bad those aren't offered here" chuckled Vanitas

We just stand around for an hour while I keep on going over the weapons I have with me.

Reisher (A katana), Fenrir, Liquid metal sword, kunai, and Buster blade class sword.

Ok then…. I have everything.

Suddenly the bell rings.

Sora sighs "ok then….that marks the end of summer vacation…..get to your first class" Sora waves' good bye.

Vanitas opens a dark corridor. "You coming?" he asked.

"Oh" I exclaimed. "I forgot we have the same first class."

I step into the Dark Corridor and I am very surprised by the speed it got us to our first class.

I looked at Vanitas.

"You're gonna teach me how to do that sometime right?"

"Maybe…maybe not. Depends on my mood." Vanitas replied with an evil smirk.

Battle training.

The teacher wears a brown shirt with an X on it and his hair is brown. He is somewhat muscular as well.

"Hello students and good morning!" Said the man.

"For those of you who are new this year my name is Terra" Said Terra

"Now then new kids step forward. We need to see what you can do!" Yelled Terra although not unkindly.

I step forward nervously as I see a girl with blonde hair and a simple white dress and a nervous expression on her face, a Dark haired girl dressed in a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts who seems very excited, A boy and a girl holding hands step forward the boy is blonde and wearing yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron, and the girl was a Brunette wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress, black boots, and a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest both of them just look around at everyone else . A Girl with dark hair and a downcast look in her eye wearing low-cut dark-gray and black dress with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. stockings.

"Alright then" terra exclaimed.

"You" He points to me.

"Step forward. Tell me your name"

I step forward and say "My name…..is Roxas"

"Ok then."

He then calls up the Blonde Girl who steps forward and tells us her name is Namine(sorry don't know how to do the accent mark above the "E"….don't complain nothing I can do lol.) and then the boy and girl walk forward together announcing themselves as Yuna and Tidus.

And then he calls forth the raven haired girl who says she is Yuffie

And he then calls forth the downcast girl who says her name is Lulu.

"Ok, let's see what you can do kids!" said Terra.

"What do you mean?" Asked Namine nervously.

"Well what do you think I mean?" asked Terra

I got a sinking feeling that I wasn't gonna walk out of this in the condition I came in…

"We are gonna have you each fight another freshmen. That way we can see what you already know" said terra.

"Alright then. Step forward and pick a straw from this cup. Don't show anyone your number." Said terra

Namine steps forward and takes a straw then Yuna then Tidus then me.

"I picked a 1" I said

"I found a 2" said Namine

"I drew a 1" announced Yuffie

"I'm a 1" said Yuna

"I got a 2!" said Tidus

"I have a 2" said lulu

"Ok then" called Terra

"2's stand on the line over there" Terra points at a black line across the Room

"1's stand across from the 2's over there" Terra points to a line across the Room on the other side.

We all go and stand on the lines.

Spheres of energy form around us all and we are floated to the person across from us forming a large sphere with a floor made of energy cutting halfway through and we are standing on the floor.

"Now then. You will fight your opponent. If you get knocked out of the sphere you lose. You get knocked out you lose. Begin" called Terra

I looked and saw I was across from Namine

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied

"So shall we get this done with?"

I looked over and saw the others had already started.

She nods "right then" She summons forth two daggers one in each hand.

"Ok, this should be fun" I said as I summoned my katana because it is the fastest weapon I have

I attack with a downward slash that she parries then attempts a stab at my stomach but I jump back dodging it and then I sweep my sword at her sideways but she blocks with both of her daggers"

Namine tries to get around me by running around to get behind me and I follow her.

I smile at namine as I go for a downward sweep but the she suddenly disappears in a cloud of white smoke and I leap forward to avoid the attack from behind that I am sure is coming and I hear her squeal as she falls off of the platform and I reach down and grab her pulling her back up she dispels her daggers and summons a katana and I think

"Well great….I know this weapon is cheap and common but still.*

I slash and stab and slash in a flurry of blows but steel always met steel.

By this point everyone else had finished because terra had stopped them. But Vanitas seemed determined to stop Terra from calling us back and everyone watched us fight.

I slashed at her with a downward slash which she met with a block and then she spun around summoning one of her daggers and I raise a hand using magic even though I have no knowledge of it to stop her blade. I take the opportunity to strike but she dispels her katana quickly switching to her daggers.

But just as we were about to clash our weapons disappeared and the energy sphere dissolved.

"ENOUGH!" called Terra

"It is apparent you two are evenly matched. Congrats. You both lasted longer than the rest…." Said Terra.

Although he is evidently not surprised as I can guess why….

I look at him and think "well of course not. My father did it. My brothers did it. My mom did it. Why shouldn't I?" I thought sourly, angry that everything has already been done by my family.

**And that is all for today. Sorry guys but I will continue and update steadily. Expect updates every 2-3 days. If not sooner. Depends on my mood. Thanks for reading. I like seeing reviews. Let's me know you like this and it is worth doing. No flaming. If I wanted to be flamed then I would just summon one of axel's chakrams. Good night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brother's duel

We both looked over at Terra.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was a good fight and we hadn't even finished yet…"

"Yeah but you two could have gone at it for hours if your stamina held up." Terra replied

"You matched each other's movements move for move" continued Terra

"And any way….your brother, Vanitas, wishes to challenge you in her place. I myself am interested so I will allow it this time."

"And this is allowed?" I asked in disbelief

Vanitas stepped forward with a smirk and asked in a whiny voice meant to make fun of me.

"Do you wanna chicken out?"

"Do you accept my challenge?"

"Alright…." I sighed

I stepped forward and summoned my liquid metal sword I just got from Sora.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Vanitas summoned his key blade, Kingdom Key Dark Side.

I sighed.

"Really? You're gonna use your key blade? We both need you don't exactly need it to win this fight." I said.

"Yeah but I would like to use it. You should be glad that I am using it…." With a smirk he continued

"Also you don't have a key blade and this gives me another advantage."

"I don't have one yet" I responded

"Do your best Roxas. Remember I am testing you" said Vanitas

I suddenly realized that my objective wasn't to win. Just to show what I could do.

We both got into our ready positions

"I will give you one last chance to back out" said Vanitas with a smirk perfectly well knowing that I wouldn't accept it.

"Just get into your ready position." I said with a slight sneer

Vanitas raised his blade over his head and put an arm ahead of him.

I gripped my blade in front of me as samurai once did

I knew he had the advantage because of the fact he and my brothers had all received special training because they had gained Key Blades. Although that training had taken place during freshmen year.

We circled each other trying to find an opening. Vanitas ran at me and suddenly disappeared. Although I had learned a bunch of things most people didn't such as how to sense Vanitas, I did not have the speed he did.

I suddenly raised my sword over my back and there was a shower of sparks that flew off our blades.

He smiled

"Good you paid attention when I taught you how to sense me moving like that" said Vanitas.

Again he disappeared and he began moving at hyper speeds.

"C'mon Roxas. I know you can do better than this. And you know that you can't outlast me."

"Oh fine" I scowled

I knew my brother was actually moving slowly as he hadn't disappeared and his current speed was one I could match. I began slashing and cutting and we were both a blur. Vanitas raised us both up using his powers to see how I dealt with flight. I continued my assault but then Vanitas disappeared and reappeared behind me. I barely dodged his blade and then bash him in the stomach with the pommel of my sword. Then I slashed at him and he raised his blade to block it. Suddenly I dropped my sword and punched him knocking him off balance then I began beating on him not giving him a chance to block. I knew I was only winning because he was going easy on me and that I had gotten a lucky hit. Everyone else knew it too. But it was still impressive. I felt a sudden burst of energy I knocked him adding some mana to my hit and it broke his spell. Summoning my katana I stabbed him on the way down. Beating him. Then Lulu stepped forward and used healing magic to heal his wounds. Then she turned and healed mine before returning to the crowd which had fallen silent. They had just seen me stab my own brother. Although we all knew that Lulu was a mage just by looking at her and they realized that I had taken that into account. Vanitas got up and hit me with his key blade knocking me down onto the hard wood floors.

With a Cruel grin on his face he said

"Never turn you back on your opponent."

We all knew that he hadn't really been hurt at all and could have beaten me because Lulu had barely healed his wound at all and he kept walking. Namine screamed when she saw Vanitas with a blade in hand dripping with blood and I had blood dripping from my hands and my jacket had been cut in several places.

I just sighed and said "namine it isn't that bad. He gets carried away. Nothing he hasn't done before."

Suddenly I felt dizzy and I realized that I had gotten the wound much earlier and was losing too much blood. I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary. Both of my brothers smiled.

"Nice going. That was a sweet trick you pulled with the sword. Too bad you didn't notice me striking you at the beginning of the match.

I sat up with a sigh "Vanitas was that necessary? I mean at home our mom is actually very accomplished at healing magic. She can heal it in an instant. But here? Wow…." I shook my head.

"Any way what period is it?"

"Lunch" Sora replied.

"Alright I should get to lunch then." I said

"Hey Roxas…How would you like to join me and Vanitas in a Blitz match today? It turns out it requires four member teams and me and Vanitas need another two member. If you enjoy it we will make you a permanent member of our team. All the other members are actually off on missions except us so we need you. And anyway everyone there wants all three strife brothers so we don't have to pit us all against each other at some point." Sora said and then took a deep breath

"Umm what is blitz?" I asked uncertain.

"Glad you asked!" Sora exclaimed.

"Blitz is a fighting sport where teams of usually no more than five are pitted against each other to fight. There are special weapons called blitz weapons. Specifically designed to not to do damage just knock your opponent over. Which is how you score points. Any questions so far?" asked Sora

"No I think I understand. You guys have blitz equipment for me right?" I asked

"No we were gonna ask you to play blitz with us WITHOUT your equipment" came Vanitas's sarcastic response.

"After school come find us. Oh and also a few girls who are friends with Sora's girlfriend Kairi are gonna be coming home with us. Just to hang out for a bit because they are coming to support us…" Said Vanitas

"Now to find another player…." Murmured Sora.

"Hey guys….Why not Tidus? He is pretty fast." I said

"Well if you can convince him to come than alright" Replied Sora cheerily

"Time to go get lunch now." I said

"Ok let's go eat" Replied Sora and Vanitas in unison.

We sat with a bunch of people who were friends of Sora and Vanitas. I couldn't help but notice that Namine was there too.

"Hi Namine" I said

"Hey Roxas" she said quietly

"So I am assuming…" I began

Namine interrupted me "Yes I am going to watch the blitz match"

"Well when I score a point I will… Go like this" Raised my hand and makes an L with my fingers

"That will mean it was for you." I said

She smiled "Alright I will make sure to keep an eye out for that." She laughed for the first time and I loved the way she laughed.

Riku smiled and said "Good luck guys. You are fighting me Xion, Wakka, and Seifer"

"Good luck" I replied.

I went off to talk to Tidus.

"Hey Tidus" I approached him

"How would you like to join me and my brothers in a blitz team?"

"What's blitz?" He asked

I quickly explained it to him

"Sure sounds like fun" He said.

"Ok meet me and my brothers by the front doors for the blitz match. We will use one of Vanitas's Dark Corridors to get there." I said

"K see you then" he said

"Ok he is with us" I said.

The rest of the day really dragged on because I couldn't wait for the blitz match… Little did I know that it was a school event that anyone could make a team and enter in and that the entire school would be watching. Or at least most people. As blitz is a popular pass time either watching or playing.

However I was in for a huge surprise. "I wonder what cousin Riku will do during the fight…..I have not yet seen him fight so I will have to hope for the best…." I just sighed waiting there then I saw we had five minutes left. I smiled.

"Great. Now I am gonna be able to blitz and see how it goes."

The bell rang…..

**Don't expect updates every night. I just happened to get around to it tonight because I was bored. I may add another chapter I wrote but haven't typed up yet in an hour or two. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Blitz

As I came up to the North entrance I saw the guys all of them in armor.

"Hey, Roxas. Here you go" Said Sora as he handed me a key chain and a watch.

I summoned the armor in the watch and I was wearing Silver armor with Red highlights.

Tidus had the same except blue highlights. Sora and Vanitas each had gold. But Vanitas had black highlights and Sora had Red.

"Why are we wearing silver and you guys gold? Aren't we supposed to use a team color or something?" I asked

"No, we just need our team emblem on the chest. And the colors are due to rank. The test we gave you tested you at a silver red. Which is right below grey which is below black. After black you rank up to gold. And Tidus we just tested and he is around Silver blue" Sora replied.

"Oh and one more thing. Your blade is a Key blade type weapon. No it isn't as powerful as a normal Key Blade. It is a fake. Just a Blitz blade." Said Vanitas.

"So are we all ready?" Asked Sora

"Ok, you know what to do." Said Sora directing his words at Vanitas.

"Right" Vanitas replied as he opened a dark corridor.

"After you" Said Vanitas gesturing to Sora

"Alright then. Let's go."

We all filed into the Dark Corridor

I gasped as I Saw the room was dark and I was in the center of the room in a giant glowing energy sphere. But that isn't what attracted my attention the most. What dominated me and Tidus's attention was the large amount of people and how loud they all were. We all formed our helmets.

"Why are there so many people?" I asked over the radio in the helmets

"Yeah what gives" said Tidus "I wasn't told that the entire school would be here."

"Oh suck it up" Said Vanitas

"If you fight like you did when we tested you we shouldn't have a problem. Or at least not a large one. We still should train you guys more starting tomorrow" Said Sora

"I agree" Said Vanitas.

"Oh god….." Tidus and I groaned in unison

Both Sora and Vanitas chuckled.

An unseen announcer began to speak and people became somewhat quieter.

"May I have your attention! We have on the right. The silver marauders! (Vanitas's team) And on the left…. The flaming armadillos!"

"And for those of you who want to know the members representing the silver marauders are Vanitas, Sora, Tidus, and….Oh they seem to have convinced their brother Roxas to tag along. This should be good."

"And representing the Armadillos are Seifer, Riku, Wakka, and it seems that one of the marauders members is being lent to the Armadillos because Xion is fighting for them as well!"

"This should be an amazing fight!"

"On the count of three"

The opposite team was in brown outfits with shifting fire like highlights.

"Ok then! Wish our competitors luck in today's blitz"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Blitz!"

We all raced at our enemy who had drawn Swords with a molten look to them.

They charged at us.

We met at the center.

I began to duel with my opponent, the one of the far left, and I sliced but my blade was stopped by my opponent's Blade. As light shined on the persons helmet and I noticed that I was fighting a girl with Jet black hair and a cunning look in her eyes.

She sliced at my foot but my blade stopped her blade and then began to struggle against her blade. I forced it up and then broke apart. I sliced to her left than twirled around to catch her on the side but she blocked it. Tidus had charged at the guy on the far right. And Vanitas and Sora went straight for the center. Vanitas had easily destroyed his opponent who happened to be Seifer, Another freshman, and after having won Vanitas said, even my little brother could defeat you with ease. You should be ashamed." Tidus was a better winner when he beat Wakka he extended a hand and helped Wakka up saying "Good game man." Sora was talking avidly with his opponent.

Vanitas just stood their glaring at Seifer and telling him all the things that he did wrong. No one came in to help either of us.

"Why aren't you guys coming over here?" I asked

"Because it is rude to intervene in another's duel." Replied Vanitas "Do it yourself. And besides you're a big boy. I am sure you can handle it" Continued Vanitas somewhat cruely

I sighed and then I began moving faster but Xion matched me move for move. I decided to try something similar to what I did to Vanitas. I swung at her with the blade from the left while she blocked that with her sword my fist came at her from the right, Her eyes suddenly got wide but she couldn't move fast enough. Than while she was dazed I was about to knock her down but stopped mid blow. I just couldn't help it. She looked so helpless. I let her regain her senses and then continued however I moved too fast and knocked her down. I raised my hands over my head like a goal post. She bounced a little as she hit the ground and she gasped. I dispelled my helmet and my blade and offered her a hand.

She took my hand.

"Good Game" I said

"Uhh….Yeah I guess" Was Xion's reply

She just walked away silently

"Her pride is hurt." Said sora. "Just let her be"

"Why did you hesitate?" Vanitas asked in a hard voice.

"Because I couldn't just do that to her. She fought so hard I decided she deserved a chance." I responded.

"Don't do it again" Said Vanitas.

"C'mon guys. We are leaving" Vanitas said.

We met up with Kairi, Namine, Xion, Lulu, and Yuna.

"So we ready to go?" Asked Kairi

"Yeah" Replied Vanitas

"Wait you're the kid who beat me!" Said Xion Pointing a finger at me. Well that explains a lot! You're their brother! Well of course I couldn't beat a Key Blade wielder with your special training."

"I am not a Key Blade wielder" I sighed

"You aren't?" Xion answered in surprise.

"No….But I may develop the ability to wield one this year. I am not getting my hopes up though." I said.

"Well we better get going." Said Vanitas while he opened another Dark Corridor.

We all stepped through into the designated spot for dark corridors in Vanitas's room.

We walked downstairs and Mom said

"Oh hi boys! How was blitz?"

Then when she saw the girls she said

"Oh hi Kairi, Hi xion, and who is that other boy and those three beautiful young ladies!"

"Mom this is namine" I said pointing to namine.

"This is Tidus" I pointed to Tidus

"That's Yuna and that is Lulu" Tidus finished

"Are they ok to hang out here with us mom?" I asked.

"Sure. No closed doors and lights stay on." Mom yelled after us as we went upstairs

"Ok then" Vanitas clapped his hands. "Thanks Xion for going to the other team to help them fight. I know it was hard but otherwise we wouldn't have been able to have our blitz match. Don't worry it won't happen again but the first match of the year shouldn't need to be rescheduled."

"Wait she is on our team?" I said in surprise

"Well I am glad she is on our side. She is very skilled." I continued

All the while Xion began to blush at my praise.

"I think we should begin Training out back." Vanitas said.

We all walked out back and summoned our blitz equipment.

"Ok then. Let's pair off into teams" Vanitas said.

"Roxas you and Xion"

"Lulu and Me"

"Yuna and Tidus"

"Kairi and Sora"

Me and Xion Squared off ready to fight. We crossed blades and began our struggle. We broke our blade lock and then began a flurry of slashes and blocks neither of us able to get the upper hand and she tried the punch move I did but I caught her blade and fist then kneed her in the stomach causing me to win.

I helped her up

"Nice try but using my own move against me won't work" I chuckled

My mom came out and called us over for dinner a few hours later.

We all dispelled our equipment went inside and sat down to eat. We were all drenched in sweat from our practicing for hours. Vanitas was driving us mercilessly to run and lift heavy objects and even climb up trees then jump down onto his gravity spell to help build up our nerves.

After our training we sat down and watched TV and then Vanitas Opened up a Dark Corridor To each of the girl's homes and they each stepped into the corridors waving bye before Vanitas closed it.

It was a Friday so we offered Tidus to spend the night which he happily accepted.

Vanitas had us train some more in the basement with weights saying

"We are the top of our team! We must all work harder than the other members. First on the field and last off the field."

We all began drilling with our equipment until we all decided to relax and play video games.

"Good practice" Vanitas said

"Yeah but we are all worked half to death" I said

"Don't worry Roxas you will get used to it." Sora stated plainly.

"If you say so…" I replied.

**Wow! Two chapters in one night. I think that I am gonna be a little lazier the rest of the week but…probably not. I like doing this and it is a fun hobby. Remember review. I like to know what you guys wanna see. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey of a thousand steps

**I'm am so sorry about the massive gap in chapters and will do my best to establish a regular update schedule, I just got done with finals as well as writers block and the start of the new semester means I have to adapt to new classes…..So here you all go. I'm starting doing suggested sound tracks and so right now for this I suggest you listen to this, and as an apology I am going to be doing a double post of this story so that you guys can get a little more out of it. watch?v=YfpVArucckc&list=PLZCq3Frjl8R1oYpf7avOwHywsOKi8wKKe&index=143**

Several weeks later….

It was a Sunday morning and I was doing what I usually did on Sundays…..

"Grrrrr…..Come on…" I looked at the slight sparks gathering at my hand, as though expecting something to happen as disappointment surged through me again.

"Goddamn it…." I sighed and lowered my hand as Sora came into my room.

"What do you want?" I said looking at Sora, showing the signs of bitter failure again.

"Well I came to tell you that breakfast is ready, I assume this failed again…?" He said the last part quietly as though trying not to startle a wild animal.

"Yeah…..How did you ever manage to summon a keyblade….?" I looked at him a little tiredly.

"Well first of all, you are trying to summon a keyblade out of a keychain, not how it really works…Chains give them shape. You have to prove the strength of your heart in order to gain the power to wield one in any form…Vanitas and myself earned the ability to wield them whilst out on a mission when we defended our friend by jumping in front of a dark firaga…" He smiled.

"Besides….." Sora continued. "This week freshmen start missions, teams are all paired up with those in your PE class….You may end up with Vanitas or Riku, or maybe even me as your team leader…Tera has a sick sense of humor like that…" Sora smiled ruefully.

"That didn't really help…" I sighed and started walking towards the door.

"I think I'd rather Tidus and lulu or Namine and Yuna or some combination….Waka is a good ranged fighter….But Vanitas would…." At that moment I was cut off by Sora.

"Vanitas would push you to your limits and make you all you can be, he doesn't do any of this to hurt you…..He genuinely cares….In his own screwed up way…I know he cares about you Roxas, He always has defended you…."

I walk downstairs with Sora.

"Mom, where is dad?"

"Oh he is out again on another mission….He had to go far away this time…..Really far away…."

I sighed and we all ate before Sora, Vanitas, and I went out and did extreme magic training in order to prepare me for missions, Vanitas taught me how to cast dark firaga, although I struggled with it, I managed.

Sora began teaching me how to cast blizzarra.

"Just focus on cold, Ice! Now wrestle your mana into that! Make it fit your desires and needs!"

I looked forward at my hand as an icy mist gathered in the palm of my hand and I smiled.

"Hey Sora! Look!" I smiled and looked at my hand as I shot an ice ball out of it and it smashed into a tree.

"Good Roxas, now I'm gonna set up some targets for you to practice your aim on."

I looked at him as he placed clay pots on top of logs and in trees and hiding behind rocks.

"So….Hit them as much as I can in as few shots as possible…?"

"That's the general idea…" Sora responded to me almost bored.

"Ok….Here we go!" I smiled and raised my hand and focused on the thought of ice and fired an ice ball at one of the ones on the log and it missed before Sora adjusted my hand.

"You need to aim down between your fingers…See where the mist gathers…?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah, I see that…So just line it up with my target….?" I looked back at Sora as he let go of my arm.

"Well, once you have a keyblade it become easier to aim! I'll teach you about aiming with a key once you have yours!"

I smiled at Sora's display of faith in my ability to maybe someday summon a key like he and my brother could.

"Well, time for me to give this another shot!"

I smiled and aimed hitting one of the pots and then Vanitas yelled out

"Roxas! Focus on a wide area quickly!"

I looked over at him and then realized what he meant and I did so causing the orb of ice to explode taking out all of the clay pots sitting on top of the logs before I sat down, tired from the magic I was unaccustomed to using in such quick succession.

The rest of the day consisted of me training in using magic for extended period of time and quickly increasing my aim and endurance with magic as much as possible in 12 hours of hard work.

I walked inside, skipping dinner and flopping down on my bed, tired and excited, tomorrow we were going to be assigned teams and sent out on our first missions….We were going to be traveling far and wide! I smiled as I looked up at my ceiling and looked over at the far left corner from me and saw the box with combat equipment inside of it, courtesy of the school and modifications courtesy of Sora's friend Sid. The armor was made of a strange and very hard material that was also extremely flexible and didn't restrict movement much, it was wrapped in black cloth around the midsection to help keep it tight around the wearer. It was a black and gray scheme with an X made of bound leather across the chest, put on as a request by Sora, He insisted most vehemently that it needed to be there.

Le flashback.

"Come on Roxas! You know that you just…You can't not have that on your armor! I mean seriously, family traditions much?"

"Fine….I'll let you guys handle what is done with the armor….Just…Nothing to terribly radical….Ok?"

"Fine, fine…." Vanitas waved off my concerns flippantly and almost uncaringly."

I fell asleep thinking about this and many other things as a pleasantly cool breeze swept in through my open windows, carrying away the stifling heat of my stuffy room and with it came a musical sound of children laughing and people messing around outside as the days were growing cooler, but still warm enough for everyone to be outside having fun.

_**Line Skip**_

I woke up the next day at 5:30 AM kicking my blankets off quickly and getting off my night clothes and I began binding myself into my armor just as I had been shown by Vanitas.

Le flashback

"Now Roxas, remember more often than not your armor won't be the kind you summon as with blitz ball, or as with your weapons that you use daily….You have to be able to figure out how to don armor but luckily for you I know how this armor is put on…."

He put it over my head after having me put on the leather under suit and then he put the armor over my head and then strapped on the armor by tightening the bandages which bound snuggly with magic and then he did the same things with the shoulder pads and and the elbow pads and everything else before handing me some black gloves with gray Xs on the back.

"Again with the X…?"

I grumbled a little weary of the symbol at this point, considering both Sora and Vanitas agreed on its necessity.

"Yes, trust me you will be glad it's there, this stuff that the symbol is made of helps enhance your magic."

"Fine…" I sighed as I pulled on the black and very flexible boots, I wasn't sure what they were made of but I didn't much care, they were comfortable and they also magically adjusted to my form.

**Present moment**

I just finished strapping the armor on and I smiled as I examined myself in it, pleased with the how I put it on, before I flipped up the thin, black hood, that I could use the keep my identity hidden when needed, It had a spell of shadows cast on it so that no matter how hard one looked they could not see my face through those shadows unless I wanted them to.

"Ok….This should work…..Now I hope that today will be decent…"

I walked out of my room and looked at my brothers who were both ready for battle in their keyblade armor and dark suit respectively.

"Good job Roxas!" Sora cheered somewhat childishly when he saw that my armor was on correctly whilst Vanitas came over and checked it over and tightened a strap here and there before handing me a belt that had many pouches on it.

"This could save your life, use it to hold your weapons and such…Who knows when the easily reachable storage space could save your life, be careful Roxas."

"You say that like they are actually sending us out to do something dangerous right now…" I looked him in the eyes.

"You ARE doing something dangerous. These are times of unrest and they need every able bodied fighter that we can spare, if you can fight you can go out there. They could have you be nearby on a one day job or out of the country on some kind of pursuit job….Assuming none of the older students are currently available for the job…..Just pray that they let you stay within the country….Ok?"

Vanitas acted almost as though he were worried as he checked me over one last time to be sure that my armor was on snuggly and that I was as well prepared as I could be.

"Ok….You have me satisfied with how you are dressed…Let's just hope that that will be enough."

"So….Let's get going to school….?" I said looking at my brothers excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah…." Vanitas said as he raised his hand in front of himself and formed a dark corridor and let us both pass through first before he walked through after us, closing the door behind us.

Terra stood in front of all of the freshmen and the sophomores who would be leading our groups, Sora and Vanitas were amongst those watching to see what groups were called to be together.

"Ok, let's get this going! You all have missions to be doing and I have classes to be teaching to those who don't choose to go on a mission today!" Tera yelled out over the microphone as he pulled out a note book with teams written on them.

"Ok then, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and your leader is Squall!"

The four walked up slowly as Leon complained quietly about wanting to be called Leon and not Squall.

"Next we have Roxas, Namine, Xion, and Riku as the leader!"

I smiled and walked up to stand with my friends and my older brother's best friend.

"Roxas, just because you are Sora's little brother doesn't mean you will get any kind of special treatment….I will treat you just like any other soldiers under my command." Riku said whilst looking at me.

"I understand." I said curtly to Riku before sheepishly asking.

"Do we have a mission today…?"

"That is up to you three…." Riku said to us.

"Well….I think…..I think we should try to do something…." Namine said quietly.

"I wanna go out and do something!" Xion said with a lot of spirit in her voice.

"I agree." I said smiling.

"Then go and find a job you can all agree on, oh and by the way, normally jobs are referred to as quests. So just keep that in mind when talking to others, don't want to sound like complete newbs right now …. Do you?"

"Let's go and find us a quest to do!" Xion yelled out excitedly and I joined in with her raising my fist in the air as she did and smiling as Namine halfheartedly mimicked the gesture.

We all walked up with Riku lazily trailing behind us before taking the lead as he saw we were lost and he showed us to the quest board that was available. All the jobs within the general area were taken, but the jobs remaining were hard, far away, and high paying.

"You will all get a 10% cut of the munny from the quest, that is the amount listed for how much is payed per person for a standard four person team. I will take the leaders bonus as well due to the fact that I am here for your benefit."

"Ok….So since these are all fairly far away….Where would you guys like to travel the most….?" Riku said looking at us all.

"That is how my old team would solve this dilemma, we would just figure out where we all thought was the coolest destination and then off on our way we were."

"Hmmm…..Well there is a massive heartless and an infestation both in twilight town…..Why don't we take both quests and do them both whilst we are there?" I said as Xion and I both pulled out a pair of papers sheets and then Namine spoke up.

"I….I found a job there too." She smiled at us warmly and held up one that said that we needed to find some kids who ran off and got lost there.

"So the total reward per person….Including traveling expenses is about a 7500 munny payout per person….Not counting any small jobs we choose to do there….And if we want we can take on a quest that is in a nearby area….We can familiarize you all with the different countries and towns.. if we take a bunch of quests in far off places…..There is a lot to do and not a lot of people to do them after all….And with the munny we would make because of the lower traveling expenses meaning more money in our pockets….This could turn out well….."

Riku smiled and pulled out a set of map crystals so we could all project a map of the world and the general area we were in….

"Now….Twilight town is near…..Atlantica….So we should be able to go on through Twilight town and grab some quests in Atlantica and then head off towards Atlantica considering towns tend to have a quest board that includes nearby places…..We can just tour the worlds and get better training then you possibly could here….What do you all think…?" Riku looked up at us and smiled.

"Should we do it?"

"I think I know what I think….I think I should call home and tell them I'm gonna be gone for a very long time….." I smiled as I thought of the idea of just leaving this place to go out of the land of departure and to actually do something…and to travel with friends…

"This is exactly what I imagined when I thought of missions…." I though silently to myself.

"I'll contact my family and let them know where I am going." Namine said.

"My family won't really care but I guess I can tell them about this and get some gear together…." Xion said.

"I travel all the time anyways, so this isn't really that odd for me." Riku shrugged.

"So now that that is settled we will have to figure out how to get there….." Riku mussed quietly

"Why don't we go and talk to Sid!" I smiled as I said it.

"I mean he owes my brother a favor, I'm sure we could get some kind of car off of him! If not we can always walk, right?"

"Hmmmmm….Not a bad idea…It might require some munny…..But reduced prices I can see Sid doing for a friendly favor…..If we all put our munny together we could probably afford a ride and some supplies from Sid…I think we should go and talk to him about this later, after of course we claim these three jobs.

We all walked up together in a line, Riku then Xion then Namine then I was bringing up the rear. As we reached the job office and walked in with the three jobs and then explained how we were gonna be gone for a very long time and handed it in, Sora walked in and smiled, having over heard what we were doing and brought Vanitas with a phone.

"Mom has been told, the only way she will let you go is if we come with you guys, So in other words you guys are gonna have two more team members…..That should increase the pay output total 20% in order to compensate for our pay as well."

"That is how it usually works….That means that you two won't be a drag on team resources….I suppose you can come." Riku said with a poorly hidden smile on his face, probably from the thought of having his best friends along for the ride.

_**Le Line Skip!**_

We were all sitting in Vanitas's room, it was dark with a small round table in the center with a map crystal active for light and to help us make plans. We all sat crowded around the table and looked at the map before lifting it off the table so we could clearly see what we were doing.

"Ok, so how much munny do we have combined for travel and supplies…?" Riku asked us as we all pulled out our wallets and checked our accounts.

"I have about 15,000…" Sora said

"I've got about 12,000…." Vanitas said a little angry that his little brother had more than him.

"I have about 1,000." I said looking around.

"I have 500…" Namine said with a sigh.

"I have 2000 munny!" Xion smiled and stuck her tongue out at me and Namine joined her and I just sighed in defeat.

"Children enough!" Riku called out at us.

"Now we know that all and all we have about 30,500 munny and that it will take about…How much for that vehicle, Sora?" Riku looked at Sora across the table.

"That would be….About 15,000 was Sid's estimate…..So we should have 10,000 for fuel and repairs….Which leaves us with 5,000 munny in supplies ... And we will be sleeping in the car for a good while…I mean we can't afford to stay in a hotel with that amount of munny to spend on food…" Vanitas said looking around at all of us.

"Remember, you will all be sleeping together in a small space. We can't really afford to get separate spaces unless we decide to go for tents….Which could work later but we can't afford them right now….We need to keep a hand on the money we currently have so that we can afford food at the local markets…." Riku said looking at us all.

"There is not much room for privacy so you must all rely on your teammates being respectful. Remember that if a team doesn't have trust then it has nothing…So respect each other!" Sora said to us and suddenly we realized now it was a lecture on etiquette for travelling together.

_** watch?v=CZVAvHah9io&index=139&list=PLZCq3Frjl8R1oYpf7avOwHywsOKi8wKKe**__** Here is a recommended song for this part. **_

"Sora, we all know how to behave when sleeping near each other!" Xion yelled somewhat offended.

"Besides, Sid's got us a car that can at least seat us all comfortably, Right? Which means we just sleep in the saddle…Take turns driving?' She looked around hopefully.

"Well we have to teach them to drive then…." Riku said.

"Make it part of training them on the road….?" Sora suggested.

"We could use them to help us keep moving as much as possible….To stand still in this journey for more than a month is to run out of munny and starve or get jobs and wait a month…." Vanitas said slowly as though mulling the possibilities over in his head.

"At any rate, we should head over to Sid's and pick up that vehicle from him…He should have it ready….It's supposed to be a 8 seater….It's an SUV, it isn't ideal but we will have to make due for now….It can carry us and more, at least though." Riku said and motioned for us to follow, we had all remained mostly silent throughout the meeting, knowing that it would get us moving sooner if we just didn't interject with pointless quandaries.

We all walked up to Sid's shop and saw the car outside waiting for us and I looked at it with a smile. It was a black car that looked shiny and relatively rust free as well as it had been polished by Sid.

"So now that's the car you are all getting for a measly 15,000! You guys should realize I am practically giving this car away to you…and as a special gift it has a full tank of gas as well as I have cleaned the interior and redone most of the upholstery, she is in beautiful shape! I hope you guys take care of her and remember who to call first if anything breaks down! Ok?"

Sid finally took a deep breath after having said all of that and giving the key over to Riku who went and started it after we piled into it the rations we had for the next couple weeks in the trunk and then piled in.

Xion was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as she smiled, having wanted to leave this place behind for such a long time. Namine sat there looking lively and happy to be going somewhere and I strapped myself in and looked over at my friends with a smile.

"So we are leaving this place behind!" I laughed

"No more of the land of departure!" Xion said excitedly.

"I can't believe it! We can go and make so many new friends and see new places!" Namine chirped.

Riku looked back at us as Sora and Vanitas got in.

"I see you three are in high spirits." He smiled

"Well of course we are! This is something we have wanted for a massive amount of time! I just can't believe we are doing it now!"

Xion smiled happily and I pulled out some rock candy and passed it out.

"I got you guys a gift for the road…..Well mom made them and gave them to me whilst she got all teary eyed and walked inside quickly…But you get the point!" I said with a small laugh.

They all took them gratefully and started sucking on theirs as the car started moving off down a road towards the foggy bridge that connected the land of departure to everywhere else and we crossed over it and felt a strange sensation as we passed over and onto the roads, We went down into a valley and I smiled as I stared out the window and chattered happily with my new teammates as we headed on our way to Travers Town….

**I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought and what you think could be done better, remember your reviews help keep me motivated to keep writing!**


End file.
